Isabella Cullen
by IsaBratForever
Summary: Bella es hermana menor de Carlisle que pasa cuando el desaparece subitamene,ella es convertida por Benjamin para despues encontrarse con alguien muy especial y cambiar su vida.
1. Prologo

Isabella Cullen

Isabella Snow Cullen

Prologo

Isabella Snow Cullen es hija de criada en un tiempo de persecución religiosa contra los católicos y personas de otros credos. Su padre lideró numerosas revueltas en contra de las brujas, los licántropos y los vampiros, de las cuales colocaba a Carlisle su hermano de 23 anos de edad al dia sin previo aviso para ella su hermano realmente habian encontrado un aquelarre de vampiros,despues de esa noche su vida a la edad de 16 anos perdio a su hermano aquel con el que hablaba largas horas de la madrugada con el cual dormia cuando habia tormentas,habia desaparecido. Desde entonces un largo ano paso hasta su cumpleanos,Bella habia caido en viernes nublado ella habia salido a dar un paseo por el bosque que se allaba cerca de su hogar,al sentarse escucho como algo se acercaba pero ella no puso mucha calmada,directa,extrovertida,gentil y amable por lo que si se le presentaba algo malo ella lo lo que paso no lo tenia previsto.

Detras de ella se acercaba un vampiro que al oler ese aroma tan dulzon y provocador se había acercado para ver que lo ocasionaba. Se acerco a la chica y puso una mano en su hombro,esta ante aquel contacto duro y frio se estremeció y asusto dándose la vuelta. Quedaron frente a frente,la chica observaba las orbes del chico eran de un color negro carbon,tenia la mirada calculadora y timida,se veía que no era de la ciudad ya que portaba ropas un poco viejas y rasguñadas su piel era como la de un Albino, tenía unos cabellos negros que estaban realmente rostro estaba sereno no tenia chico por su parte veia que la chica era palida no tanto como los vampiros pero era palida,llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul cielo y unas ballerinas negras,sus cabellos eran de un tono chocolate. Su mejilla tenia un leve sonrojo,tenia ojeras moradas bajo sus orbes y profundos ojos chocolates de los cuales salia una enorme tristeza tanta que el chico se sintio capaz de tocar.Y sus labios palidos con un poco de brillo rojo estaban curvados en un sonrisa triste,para su sorpresa.

-Mi nombre es Isabella Cullen y el tuyo?-Pregunto con amabilidad Isabella extendiendo su mano.

-Benjamín-Respiro el chico tomando la mano de la chica y dándole un beso. Bella se sonrojo levemente.

-Puedo añadir que no me importa mi vida puedes matarme-Comento la chica lo cual hizo que Benjamin abriera los ojos mucho.

-Sabes acaso lo que soy?-Pregunto el joven tomando asiento junto a la chica.

-Vampiro lose porque mi padre los caza.-Rio la chica con desgana.

-Y si te convierto?-Pregunto el chico observando a la chica.

-Haría una nueva vida así dejaría todo atrás solo si tú me acompañas por un tiempo-Respondió con amabilidad la joven.

-Lo prometo-Se acercó al cuello de la chica-Lo siento pero te dolerá.

Y la inpreccion de ambos la chica tardo dos horas en convertirse y además no tenía sed.


	2. Cambios

Después de mi conversión habíamos viajado de lugar en lugar hasta que paso un siglo y fuimos a Volterra para visitar a los Vulturis ya que teníamos preguntas acerca de mi conversión no era para normal.

Terminamos quedándonos formando parte de la guardia. Ahí fue donde conocí a Eleazar quien pudo detectar mi don el cual es un espejo, lo cual no entendimos hasta que Aro nos explicó acerca de esto, el funcionamiento de este era el poder copiar dones lo cual resulto muy impresionante y divertido.

Pasamos con los Vulturis dos largas décadas, de ahí estuvimos tres años en Italia en donde estudie en la universidad y obtuve un doctorado de pediatría.

De ahí viajamos a los lugares más raros del mundo como Egipto, Sudáfrica, Rio de Janeiro, él Amazonas y mis estudios al fin termine de obter títulos y doctorados en varias especialidades médicas, incluso estudie artes, deportes y cocina. Benjamín se la pasaba en casa practicando con su don o sino jugando con las personas.

Llego el momento de separarnos cuando pasaron dos siglos de estar juntos. Si nos volvíamos a ver sonreiríamos y haríamos un drama. Ése día el opto por irse a Egipto mientras tanto, yo me fui hacia Canadá.

De ahí pase un siglo más viajando de país a país era realmente divertido. Mi apariencia era la misma siempre exceptuando que mis ojos no eran color chocolate como cuando era humana, tampoco eran rojos sino que eran dorados muy hermosos y se debían gracias a mi alimentación de seres animales.

Tambien me había reencontrado con Eleazar, Irina, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Tía, Shiobban y las chicas del Amazonas. La mayoría seguía en la soltería, a excepción de Eleazar. Habíamos apostado quien se casara primero ganaría la Isla en rio de Janeiro.

Ahora viajaba hacia Forks, mi historia estaba lista. Isabella Cullen, hija de doctores graduada con honores a los 19 años gracias a su inteligencia, mis padres fallecidos en un accidente de coche y era una persona solitaria. Vivía sola en una casa en el bosque, además de ser la hereda de toda la fortuna de sus padres.

Todos sabían de mi llegada al hospital, ya que como en un pueblo tan pequeño no se supieran los secretos.


	3. Hospitales & Apellidos

Hospitales & Apellidos

Hoy oficialmente es mi primer día de trabajo en el hospital general de Forks.

Me vestí simplemente o eso pienso yo, llevó una blusa manga larga con líneas negras, una chaqueta negra, pantalón café y unas zapatillas de punta beige.

Aparque mi volvo azul al lado de un bonito Mercedes negro, al abrir la puerta capte un olor vampiro con algo peculiarmente familiar. Agité mi cabeza para no traer malos recuerdos, mi melena achocolatada con reflejos dorados se movió junto con mi cabeza, causándome una sonrisa.

Camine de manera humana hacia la entrada y abrí la puerta; causando así que todas las miradas se posaran en mí Sonreí y camine hacia la recepcionista, una menuda chica de unos 20 años con cabello color caoba y ojos del mismo cabellos, juntó a unos lentes de ovalo. Llamé su atención tocándole el hombro.

-Podría ayudarle en algo señorita?-Pregunto amablemente la chica.

-Si soy Isabella Cullen la nueva doctora-Estire mi brazo hacia ella, está respondió el gusto con los ojos un poco abiertos.

-Gusto en conocerla Dra. Cullen.-Sonrió y revolvió sus papeles, hasta que encontró unos folders que tenían dentro como cuatro papeles con los formatos que debía de llenar.-Debe de poner nombre, celular, edad y dirección.

Cogí la pequeña pluma azul y rellene los formatos necesarios, después se los entregue a la señorita.

…-Interrumpí a la chica.

-Bella que me haces sentir vieja-Dije riéndome entre dientes tu eres?

-Angela-Sono una aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas, la nombrada sonrió, reconocí el olor a vampiro-Podrías decirle a mi padre que valla a casa lo más pronto posible.

La interpelada me di la vuelta, vi a un hermoso vampiro de cabello color miel y ojos del mismo color. Fruncí el ceño por sus ojos y por su don, lector de mentes.

-No quería asustarte, lo siento-Sonreí al mismo tiempo que el.-Edward, Edwar…

Me tape la boca con las manos había escuchado bien? Él era Edward Cullen, según su pensamiento. Quite una mano de mi boca y la estire.

-Isabella Cullen pero prefiero Bella-Dije y levante la vista en se quedó en estado de shock.

_**Nota de autora:**_

_**Primero que nada actualizaré todos los días.**_

_**Segundo, gracias por sus Reviews.**_

_**Tercero: Estoy aprendiendo a usar esto así que por eso esta tan diferente.**_

_**-IsaBrat***_


	4. Invitaciones & Trabajo

Invitaciones & Trabajo

Él se quedó aun en ese estado tuve que mover la mano de un lado a otro. Seguía igual. Suspiré frustrada.

Volteé hacia Ángela y vi que ella estaba con una mirada de duda. Así que me encogí de brazos y deje a ambos con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus orbitas.

Camine en dirección hacia mi despacho. Por donde pasaba los doctores me observaban y a la vez a la bata que decía claramente _**Dra. Cullen. **_Al lado de mi despacho había varios más como de pediatras y demás.

Entre en silencio, las paredes se hallaban de un blanco casi crema, y el escritorio era de mármol caoba bastante lindo y sobre de este había gafete (_Aquí así les decimos no sé cómo o digan ustedes_).Además de un portapapeles y un bote con plumas y silla era de piel color negra y además olía a nuevo al igual que otras dos que se hallaban al frente de esta .Además de una camilla que había al lado con equipo médico.

Me senté con cuidado. Coloqué todo lo que había traído conmigo bolígrafos, cuaderno profesional, marca textos, laptop, ipad y mi IPhone. Los acomode en un orden para después revisar unas cuantas citas que tendría el día de hoy.

Estaba revisando las citas para mañana cuando tocaron. Solté un simple _pase_ y volví a mi trabajo.

El personaje se sentó frente a mi mientras yo acomodaba el pequeño desorden hecho previamente.

-Siento molestarla pero tengo preguntas que hacerle.-Esa voz era del chico, Edward.

-Procede, por favor.-Respondí sin prestarle mucha atención a Edward.

-Primero que hace un vampiro como doctor-Respondió sin mucha delicadeza.

-Lo mismo pregunto acerca de tu padre me podrías decir su nombre?-Pregunte alzando la vista hacia Edward.

-Yo pregunte primero-Dijo bruscamente.

-El mundo empeora cada vez más junto con los vampiros, ya no hay ningún caballero.-Dije entrecerrando los ojos.-Esta bien, primero soy doctora, segunda me dicen Bella y tercera horas de entrenamiento.

-Lo lamento pero no sabía que usted era tan antigua-Sonreí ante sus palabras.

-Más de tres siglos joven Edward.-Reí un poco.

-Si no le molesta me gustaría que viniera al hogar de mi familia para hacerle más preguntas-Asentí.

El estaba por irse cuando corrí a velocidad vampírica hacia él.

-Dime Bella-Dije y le bese la mejilla.

-Adiós Bella-Salió por la puerta.


	5. Reencuentros & Peleas

Reencuentros & Peleas

Después de la visita de Edward trabaje hasta las 8:00p.m.

Era ya tarde para el resto, mí descanso no lo había tomado ya que no me apetecía salir.

Camine entre las enfermeras y doctores para llegar a mi auto, él dueño del mercedes aun no salía

Entre y lo escindí salió disparado hacia el bosque. Edward había dejado sobre mi escritorio un papel con su dirección. _EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE._ Bufé era muy sencillo.

Llegue a una casa-mansión con un gran jardín. Era de color blanco palido,puertas de madera y tenia una pared de cristal que dejaba ver su interior, está daba aire a un hogar.

Sonreí tristemente. _Hogar. _Desde la separación con Benjamín me sentía un poco sola. Hace mucho que no veía a nadie ni siquiera a Eleazar. Revise el porche había tres autos que me parecieron conocidos, al igual que seis olores más.

Salí del auto con sigilo. La puerta se abrió en ese instante y apareció Edward con una timida sonrisa. Yo le devolví una más grande y camine hacia el.

-Linda casa, Edward.-Dije con entusiasmo.

-En realidad todo es trabajo de Esme, mi madre-Sonreí a eso.-Pasa.-Me condujo por dentro de la casa que se veía más espaciosa y hermosa por dentro.

Llegamos a la sala donde se hallaban cinco vampiro más. Él que parecía oso se levantó y quedo frente a mi junto a un chico de cabellos dorados.

-Emmet y Jasper-Señalo al oso y al rubio.

-Isabella pero prefiero Bella-Tendí la mano y Jasper la tomo estrechándola. Después Emmet con un fuerte apretón que me hizo sonreí.

-Ellas son Alice y Rosalie-Señalo respectivamente a una enana y a una rubia hermosa.

-Seremos grandes amigas-Dijo la pequeña abrazándome y causándome una pequeña risa.

-Gusto en conocerlos chi….-Me interrumpió un sonido hecho por alguien que bajaba corriendo la escaleras.

-Oí que tendríamos visitas y vine a ver si…-Dejo las palabras al verme.

-CULLEN.-Grito Irina.

-DENALI-Y corrimos a abrazarnos como crías.

-Escuche un grito y vine para revisar-Bajaron el resto de los Denalis al verme pegada a Irina.

El primero en reaccionar fue Garrett que me agarro de la cintura y me elevo en el aire. Después de eso el resto pasó a saludarme. Cuándo me dejaron libre vi como Laurent se abrazaba Irina y Garrett a Kate. Lo entendí todo de inmediato.

-Oh no Oh nononono-Repeti y me acerque a ellos que retrocedieron al entenderme –ESO ES TRAMPA.

-Que es trampa?-Pregunto Eleazar.

-Una apuesta que Bella a hecho acerca de tu isla-Dijo Garrett apuntándome.

-Cobarde-Susurre para Garrett y oí las risas de los Cullen.

-Dímelo a la cara Bella-Dijo Eleazar. Me gire y puse mis ojos azules, con un grito de asombro de los Cullen.

-Apostamos tu isla para quien se casara antes que el resto claro que ellos están haciendo trampa.-De mi mano salió una gota de agua.

-A ellos-señaló a Garrett y Laurent.

Me gire y sonreí con malicia. De mi mano salieron más gotas y las lleve hasta Laurent y Garrett; hasta que salió una gran cantidad de agua y los mojo.


	6. Historias&Reconocimientos

_**Lamento no haber subido el martes, jueves y viernes hoy les recompensare y subiré los cuatro capítulos así que atentos, porfa. Por cierto en los Reviews gracias a todos por poder escribirme vamos con 32 eso es muy bueno gracias a los favoritos y followers de la historia.**_

_**Este Cap. va para VELIS CULLEN VOZ, marieisahale, SeresLinda y Ale74 las primeras en estar pendientes de la historia GRACIAS.**_

Historias Reconocimientos

Después de la pequeña pelea que tuvimos los Denalis y yo, los Cullen preguntaron cuales eran mis dones y no entretuvimos un rato. Todavía no les contaba mi historia ya que según ellos esperaban a que el jefe del clan llegara para hablar con ellos.

Edward, Esme y yo hablábamos de que cosas eran de mi agrado cuando escuchamos como alguien abría la puerta de la entrada. Todos estaban frente a mi así que no tuvieron que girarse en cambio a yo me torcí para ver quién era su jefe. _Carlisle_ Pensé. Mi hermano mayor al igual que yo se quedó en estado de shock.

Me levante lentamente y lo mire a los ojos del mismo color que el mío. Corrí a su lado y lo abrase.

-Carlisle-Susurre.

-Bella-Respondió el yo reí por lo bajo.

Me solté de su agarre empujándolo un poco.

-Ya entendí por qué llevan el apellido Cullen- Reí entre dientes.

-Entonces la nueva Dra. Cullen eres tú?- Sonreí

-Sí que tenemos los mismos genes Carl, que vampiro soportaría la sangre humana como nosotros dos-Dije riendo junto a él.

-Aguarden nos perdemos de algo?-Pregunto Emmet.

-Espera ya se algo un poco dramático pero eficiente.-Dije y voltee hacia Carlisle.- Carlisle HERMANO DONDE DIABLOS TE HAS METIDO TODOS ESTOS SIGLOS.

Todos menos Edward y Alice se quedaron con una cara de espanto.

-Eso explica mucho-Dijo Edward.

-Ahora quitad esas caras de estúpidos y sentaos por favor que es hora de la verdad-Dije golpeando la mesa simulando una batería.

-Se nota que no has cambiado.-Bufe

Todos empezaron a reaccionar y se sentaron .Carlisle al lado de Esme y yo en el brazo del sillón al lado de Edward.

-Yo me encontraba sentada en el bosque sola, dé eso paso un año después de que Carlisle desaparecieran y mis padres le dieran por muerto –Hice una mueca de desagrado-Benjamín se acercó a mí al percibir un aroma tan atrayente como lo era el mío en aquel entonces, al verme triste y sola me pregunto si quería ser convertida yo acepte con tal de que él se quedara conmigo algún tiempo, lo que nos sorprendió fue que tardara dos horas en ser convertida y además de que al despertar a mi nueva no vida no tuviera ni una pizca de sed.-Resople- Un siglo después fuimos a Volterra para hablar con los Vulturis sobre mi convección entre otras cosas sobre mí y ahí conocí a Eleazar. Con los Vulturis unas cuantas décadas no quedamos para irnos por el mundo. Tiempo después de estar dos siglos Benjamín y yo juntos nos separamos él se fue a Egipto mientras yo iba a Candada, en los viajes fui estudiando diferentes profesiones obteniendo doctorados y demás en cada cosa. Pero al final decidí por medicina y ahora aquí estoy hablando con ustedes-Finalice


	7. NoticiaMuyBuena

_**Saben acaso cuanto odio a las escritoras que prometen actualizar y no actualizan. Si quieren mándenme una mordida o un Avada. Las extraño pero tengo días demasiado ajetreados. Noticias noticias a partir de hoy subiré todos los días capítulos de mis dos novelas. Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii vacaciones.**_


	8. Charlas&Dones

_**Nota: MMMMM Holaaaaaaaa gracias por seguir conmigo en esta lucha de qué diablos pasara con Bella y Carlisle. Creo que para el siguiente capítulo será POVEdward.**_

**-**Vaya –Hablo primero Emmet rápidamente después de un largo e intenso sonido donde al parecer todos se sumieron en sus pensamientos.

-Ya los asustaste Bella-Sonrió arrogantemente Garrett.

-Y eso que no han visto sus dones-Hablo Kate, a lo que le respondí con una seña de se callara y ella solo abrazo a Garrett y sonrió con malicia.

-DONES- Medio hablo -grito Carlisle

-He si no has oído la frase de rara eres rara te quedas sino las has oído es porque es mía –Reí nerviosamente- Recuerdas que yo controlaba todas las situaciones con facilidad pero de una forma diferente.

-Lo recuerdo-Susurro Carlisle.

-Soy un espejo.-Todos me miraron con cara de no te entiendo –Copeo dones pero yo los desactivo y activo a mi gusto.

-Eso es fascinante-Dijo Edward con una mirada que no pude descifrar.

-Lo sé-Lo dije observándolo y sonriendo a lo cual él respondió igual.

Después de ese intercambio de palabras entre todos, Esme me dio una cena de la más exquisita; de seguro amare tenerla como cuñada.

Todos los Cullen estaban fascinados cuando me puse a comer, Emmet solo hacia muecas, Alice daba saltitos, Esme me sonreí como ella me había dicho "No hay nadie que pruebe mi comida y pueda decirme que tal esta." Carlisle me miraba divertido, Rosalie sonriendo y Edward como si yo fuera un tesoro lo cual me extraño un poco.

-Bella puedo hablar a solas contigo?-Pregunto Carlisle

-Claro-Y fuimos a su despacho.

_**Pregunta Alguien lee mi otra historia? solo me gustaría saber.**_


	9. Consejos&Abrazos

"**Consejos&Abrazos"**

Al llegar al despacho de Carlisle pude observar que seguía teniendo casi los mismos gustos de antes. Como los cuadros, los libros, los objetos y el resto de cosas que tenía eran de época antigua. Estaba tan concentrada observando todo lo que su despacho conservaba que no supe cuando me abrazo.

-Te extrañe mucho- Susurro aun abrazado a mí.

-Igual hermano-Dije casi llorando-Cuando nuestras padres me dijeron que habías fallecido, nada volvió a ser igual. Ya no fui la misma tan alegre tan viva. Ahora sí.

-Yo tambien estuve un poco desanimado pero al parecer ambos sabemos disimular muy bien nosotros sentimientos.-Dijo Carlisle tratando de animarme.

-Sí, ahora si nos llegaran a preguntar si somos familiares que decimos?-Pregunte cautelosamente.

-Una hermana?-Negué eso sería bizarro con la diferencia de edad.-Una de mis hijas adoptivas?

-Sí y no que tal esto, tengo la misma edad que Edward que se supone tiene 18 no?-El asintió- Soy tu hija biológica que tuvieron , nadie sabía de mi porque estudiaba en una Universidad de Canadá. Tengo una inteligencia muy elevada tanto que me adelantaron varios anos de escuela porque ya sabía todo lo que me enseñaban. He regresado porque ya he terminado la carrera y además Está bien?

-Se supone que Esme no puede tener hijos.

-Después de mi no pudo tener más hijos por eso decidieron adoptar.

-Hay que hablarlo con el resto no crees?

-No es necesario-Me acerque a la puerta y la abrí cayeron cinco personas y una se quedó con cara de pena y diversión aun parada.-Que opinan chicos?

-Si así no eres mi tía seria vergonzoso.-Dijo Emmet. Alcé una ceja.

-Alguien más?

-Aceptamos-Dijeron al unisonó.

-Tienen nueva hermana- Alce los brazos a los lados para que me abrazaran a lo cual solo Emmet entendió

-Otra hermana, a ti te gustan las compras?-Pregunto Emmet aun abrazándome.

Oí a Carlisle reír entre dientes.

-No prefiero los libros, la música y el arte.-Me soltó, sin dejarme terminar de hablar.

-Otra Edward pffff.-Dijo Emmet haciendo que el aludido levantara la cabeza y sonriera.

-Y los videojuegos, los deportes, las luchas o guerras y las pijamas.-Dije haciendo que Carlisle riera mas y las chicas hicieran muecas, mientras los chicos me abrazaran.

-La mejor hermana del mundo-Dijo Emmet.

-Seguros que ella es real?-Pregunto Jasper volteándose a Carlisle.

-Siempre ha sido así, lo que cualquier hermano mayor o menor quiere.-Dijo Carlisle parando de reír y sonriendo.

-Qué pasa si te regalamos un vestido?-Sonreí

-Pregunten a Carlisle-Me senté en la silla que había frente el escritorio de Carl.

-Una amiga de la familia le regalo un vestido que a mi parecer, el de nuestro padre y de Bella era demasiado grande y cuando Bella se metió casi ni respiraba. Termino haciéndolo una falda corta que ella tiño de negro ya que el vestido era blanco.

-Wow-Dijo Rosalie-Me agrada

-Romper reglas es lo mío-Dije riendo con Carlisle.

-Si te llevamos al centro comercial que harías?-Pregunto Alice.

-Comprar unas botas negras, unos converse hasta la rodilla rojos, una pulsera con aplicación de picos, una sudadera de Jake el perro, un pinta unas negro, comida italiana, un helado de chocolate y saldría de ahí en mi auto.-Sonreí dulcemente.

-Hora de aventura?-Pregunto Jasper.

-Yo soy Marceline-Dije riendo por mi broma al igual que los chicos.


	10. Aviso

**Aviso**

**Necesito saber cómo juntar a Edward y a Bella porque no me llega la inspiración para esta parte.**

**Si me dan ideas para mañana les tengo el próximo capitulo.**

**Que opinan?**

**Dejen sus Reviews con sus opiniones al respecto.**

**Ayuda **

**Gracias por todos sus fav. y fallo.**

**Por sus Reviews a todos gracias muchas gracias los quiero.**


	11. Instituto&Actividades

Al día siguiente de mi visita a la casa de los Cullen todos los que se hallaban en el hospital me observaban ya que les había contado la historia que Carlisle y yo habíamos inventado por si llegaban a preguntar lo cual llego a pasar. La secretaria que aún no me conocía había preguntado si yo tenía algún parentesco con la familia Cullen, al responderle ella asintió fingiendo entender lo que yo le había llegado a comentar sobre los estudios que realice en otro país.

Me levante rápidamente cuando sonó mi reloj era hora del almuerzo. Hoy tenía que recoger a los chicos en el Instituto ya que el auto de Edward que era el que todos usaban se había averiado y Carlisle estaba en una cirugía como para ir a recogerlos. Salí de mi oficina trayendo mi mochila, ya se raro usar una mochila pero realmente pero prefiero estas que no son incomodas a traer una bolsa enorme.

Le avise a la secretaria que tomaría una hora para almorzar ya que quería recorrer el pueblo. Subí a mi descapotable negro que traía. Antes de encender mi auto me coloque mis gafas Ray Ban color azul para el sol. Arranque el motor y salí hacia el instituto de Forks.

Al llegar todo mundo había salido haciendo que mi entrada fuera triunfal como pensaba Rosalie. Mi auto era el único a excepción del volvo de Edward que al parecer era nuevo.

Todas las cabezas se giraron a mi auto inmediatamente baje del coche hubo algunos que se quedaron con la boca abierta al verme y realmente no sé porque si usaba una camisa azul marino sin y unos pantalones color naranja-café con tirantes del mismo color y unos tacones negros. Me quite mis gafas y vi que unas cuantas chicas cuchicheaban y me observaban con mucha envidia y molestia.

No vi a ninguno de los chicos cerca por lo que me acerque al primer chico que vi. Que vestía una chaqueta del capitán del equipo de ahí era pelirrojo y me observaba sin pudor.

-Disculpa-Lo llame a la realidad.

-Si?-Pregunto en lo que se suponía era un tono sexy.

-Sabes dónde están los Cullen?

-Se quedaron adentro ya que fueron llamados por el director.

-Gracias-Dije al fin y camine hacia la entrada.

-No hay de que-Grito aunque yo lo escuche perfectamente.

-Mira su ropa se viste uy diferente a sus hermanas-Murmuro alguien.

-Yo creo que se ve bien-Escuche una voz un poco tímida que provenía de al lado de la chica rubia que había hablado sobre mi atuendo.

Voltee por pura curiosidad y observe a la chica que se hallaba cerca de una bola de rubias.

Sonreí hacia ella y ella me devolvió una sonrisa un poco más pequeña.

Camine entrando por las puertas y camine hacia la dirección tal como había visto en la mente de Mike con quien había hablado.

Llegue y escuche como el director les decía que iban muy avanzados. La secretaria me dejo pasar hacia la dirección, el director guardo silencio mientras yo pasaba a su despacho que era bastante amplio por lo que todos cabíamos perfectamente.

-Isabella Cullen, señor- Le tendí mi mano amablemente la cual recibió sonriendo.

-Gusto en conocerla señorita Cullen, soy Adam, Adam Smith.

-Igualmente director.

-Por favor dígame Adam.

-Claro, bueno puedo preguntar que hacen mis hermanos en su oficina Adam?

-Bueno todos tienen las más altas calificaciones y sobresalen en todo por lo que les ofrezco que adelanten el año en el que están.-Asentí.

-Y que es lo que ellos respectivamente han contestado a eso?

-Justamente en el momento que estaban por contestar usted llego.

-Lamento la interrupción creo que puede proceder.

-Claro, chicos.

-Aceptamos-Contestaron al unísono.

-Entonces, avisen a Carlisle y para la próxima semana ya podrán cambiarse al año que viene, pueden retirarse.

-Gracias Adam.

Salimos caminando con un poco de velocidad. El primero en hablar fue Emmet.

-Y que tal te fue en la escuela, hermanita?

-Fantástico como a ustedes, soportar a los humanos hablar sin remedio y tener que soportar el olor de los químicos que suelen ponerse para oler mejor lo cual no les sirve-Saque la lengua.

-Vaya eso es trabajar que duro.- Reí ante su comentario.

Alice nos paró antes de llegar a la salida.

-Salgamos tal como Bella entro-Todos se voltearon a verme.

-Digamos que todo mundo salió justamente cuando yo llegaba y entraba en este estacionamiento y bueno soy la nueva Cullen que esperaban-Termine

-Bueno primero salen Edward y Bella, Emmet y Rosalie y por ultimo nosotros.

-Aquí vamos-Susurre pero todos me escucharon y rieron.

-Madam-Dijo Edward tendiéndome el brazo el cual acepte riendo entre dientes.

Salimos tal como ordeno Alice, aún estaban todos. Giraron sus cabezas y nos observaron con cautela.

Entraron Alice, Emmet, Jasper y Rosalie a la parte de atrás de mi descapotable que tenía la capota abajo y Edward entro a la parte del pasajero y yo a la del conductor.

El viaje a la residencia fue muy divertido; Emmet bromeaba mientras todos reíamos de sus ocurrencias.

Cuando bajaron del auto Alice hablo sobre que todos a excepción de Edward irían al centro comercial incluyendo a Esme a pasar un rato de compras. Por lo que si yo quería podía acompañarlas o quedarme en la casa con Edward por lo que accedí a la segunda y me aleje de ahí hacia el hospital

**El siguiente capítulo lo subiré mañana y será donde Bella y Edward encuentren que se gustan espero les guste y lamento no haber actualizado tírenme a los Vulturis.**


	12. Edward&ElBeso

Inmediatamente termino mi turno fui a mi coche y me dirigí hacia la mansión Cullen.

Cuando llegue a la mansión Edward me esperaba en la entrada con una sonrisa que me desoriento un poco. Al llegar, ambos entramos hasta llegar a la sala de estar en un silencio que era cómodo. Me senté junto a él en un sillón para dos.

-Y dime has planeado algo?-Rompí el silencio el solo negó.

-Realmente esperaba que tu tuvieras algo en mente-Dijo posando sus ojos en los míos.

Lo observe divertida.

-No, pero improvisaremos-Pensé un poco en que hacer.- Juego de 20 preguntas.

-Claro, las damas primero-Dijo con amabilidad.

-Qué edad tienes?

-109 y tú?

-366-Me interrumpió con un vaya- Animal favorito?

-Puma tuyo?

-Igual música preferida?

-Clásica, la tuya?

-Toda pero me gusta la de piano, instrumento favorito?

-Piano, el tuyo?

-Igual, actividades favoritas?

-Tocar piano, escuchar música y leer libros, cuales son los tuyos?

-Tocar piano y violín, escuchar música y leer libros, nombre completo?

-Edward Anthony Masen el tuyo?

-Me gusta es lindo-El solo sonrió torcidamente-Isabella Marie Cullen, cosa que odias?

-Emmet-Reí junto con el- Ser lo que soy

-Vampiro-Susurre y el asintió-A qué se debe eso?

-Somos monstruos sin alma…-Lo interrumpí lanzando un chillido.

-Nosotros si tenemos alma que acaso soy la única que piensa eso?

-Carlisle tambien lo piensa

-Porque él tiene la razón casi siempre-Me pare- Nosotros la tenemos por qué no deberíamos todo ser vivo que pisa esta tierra la tiene.

Una sombra cruzo sus ojos.

-No estamos vivos-Contesto con voz sombría.

Le tome el rostro entre manos lo observe directamente a los ojos.

-Caminamos, parpadeamos y nos alimentamos, somos seres vivos-Suspire y sonreí levemente.- Cada alma será juzgada por lo que ha hecho y de ahí cada uno se ira al lugar de donde corresponde.

Cerró los ojos y asintió. Recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y me abrazo. Yo me paraliza un segundo y después puse mis brazos detrás de su espalda dando un leve apretón de apoyo.

Pasaron unos minutos que parecieron eternos. El seguía con los ojos cerrados. Cuando por fin levanto el rostro, aunque yo seguía abrazándolo al igual que el a mí; así que cuando levanto su cabeza quedo está a muy pocos centímetros de la mía. Observe su rostro con cautela al igual el conmigo. Debía de admitir que él era guapo muy guapo. Observe todo su rostro, los pómulos, los ojos, la nariz, la boca; me detuve ante esa imagen su boca me decía mentalmente que la probara. Tanto que tuve que morder mi labio para evitar la tentación.

El en cambio se acercó a mí lentamente hasta acercar su boca con la mía. Su forma de besar era muy lenta, pausada y tierna; causando que cerrara los ojos lentamente. Él se separó muy rápido, sorprendiéndome.

-Lo...s. ien...to me...de...Je...ll.e...var—Dijo tartamudeando causándome una pequeña risa.

-Cállate-Y volví a unir nuestros labios tomando por los cabellos que enrede entre mis dedos.

El bajo sus manos hacia mi cintura apretujándome hacia el. Cuando nos separamos pegamos nuestras frentes.

-Carlisle nos va a matar-Dijo Edward en un susurro.

-Claro que lo hare-Escuchamos como Carlisle hablaba, sobresaltándonos.

Diablos, los problemas habían llegado.

**Holaaaaaaaa como les prometí aquí está su capítulo.**

**Que piensan Carlisle llego a arruinar su diversión.**

**Dejen Reviews los y las adoro si es que hay chicos si lo hay repórtense con un Hola y las chicas con un Que pasara después.**

**Mañana próximo capitulo.**


End file.
